


For The Best

by PurpliePanda



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fen'Harel - Freeform, Two Shot, Wolf Solas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpliePanda/pseuds/PurpliePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas returns to Lavellan after leaving her but he doesn't return the way he left. In fact she doesn't even know it is him. (Solas is a cute wolf pup)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the idea that Solas is separated from the wolf form, that they are two bodies and one mind. It really was just something that I couldn't get out off my mind.

“Oh my goodness!”

Then there was fire, Vivienne’s fire to be more specific. It wasn’t different from any other fire unless you were a mage, then it was completely different from Dorian’s or the Inquisitor’s. Vivienne’s fire was strike; it was controlled and never burned as hot as others. Vivienne was more of a lightening and energy swords women, fire was to uncountable for her taste too barbaric and stereotypical. Dorian’s fire was a fire that burned hot and went out to burn all in his way; he enjoyed fire and would use it as much as his necromancy way. The Inquisitor’s fire was alive just like the rest of her magic; her fire would grip the enemy and find the weakest spot and burn the hottest there. 

This was important because Solas was the one who was on the receiving end of this fire and it was important that his Lavellan wasn’t the one on the firing end of it. He was here to see her; he had missed her and couldn’t wait to be in her embrace again. Of course that would have to wait until things had clammed down. 

“Vivienne! What is the matter?” 

The human had started to push her way through the shrubs, no doubt screeching for him. 

“I saw a beast! It had red eyes! I swear to you inquisitor, it was right here.” 

The women of his dreams came over and he moved out from his spot knowing she was his safety. She gasped, a look of shock coming over her. The human moved to point her pointy stick at him and Solas moved to hang his head; he didn’t want to scare his love by attacking the human or even warning her. 

“Move, dear. I will dispatch of this, thing.” 

Her words made his blood boil but he couldn’t say anything or do anything. He was there for his love and wouldn’t harm her friends. 

Thankfully he didn’t need to, the elf moved between them and pushed the human’s staff away. 

“Vivienne, stop! Can’t you see he is scared!” 

His love was so wise and caring. The human didn’t seem moved by her words but he was, he was moved by her very being. She turned to him and got on her knees holding her hand out. He had seen many binging do this to canines and it was a sign of friendship; they were past friendship. 

Happily Solas ran to her, he jumped to her and when he landed he found himself on top of her. She was so beautiful with her hair surrounding her like a hallo. How he loved her hair, it was soft and it never tangled no matter how long she went without brushing it. 

“Kill it! It attacked the inquisitor.” 

Quickly an arrow was at his throat along with a blade but his love protected him and grabbed him tucking him under her arm. 

“Cassandra stop! He is just a puppy.” 

He felt himself frowning behind his furring mask; that was right in his current state he would look like nothing more than a pup. He was the dread wolf, millions had fallen to his feet in love and fear and the one woman he wanted in awe of him found him to be nothing more than a cute little puppy. 

“A puppy! Inquisitor look at his eyes!”

Solas could see her from the side; she was looking at him no doubt looking at the two extra set of eye he used for his hunting. She didn’t seem fazed by them. 

“That thing is just wrong! Like some sick twisted.. thing! Okay!”

The annoying voice of Sera reached his ears and he couldn’t help but move his eyes to the lost elf. Would she use such language if she knew of his god hood? Most likely. She was a lively one. 

“I think he is cute!”

His chest puffed in pride knowing his love had been so kind to him even in this form. Solas had planned on only watching her from afar but he was happy with the turn of events. He couldn’t hide his affections any longer and licked her cheek or tried to being under her arm made it almost impossible so he ended up licking her neck. 

“Aw he likes me! I think we should keep him.” 

“My dear! I have to advisors against this, this creature is obviously dangerous.” 

Solas didn’t like the idea of his love being sway by these lesser that didn’t know what they were specking of. The idea of staying by his loves side despite being a pet was rather enjoyable. He wanted nothing more than to lie in bed with her once more and to watch her through her days. 

“I have to agree, we don’t even know what he is capable of!” 

Cassandra was right, they didn’t know that the strange wolf was in fact Solas who was in fact Fen’Harel. There were so many layers to his identity that the wolf just tried not to think on it. The more he thought on it the worse he would feel and he didn’t wish to feel sad not now. 

The inquisitor smiled down at him, her smile held so much love for him. He knew she wouldn’t abandon him; so in her arms he found her sweet embrace.  
“We are keeping him.” 

~

Solas jerked up out of bed, what had he done!? He had seen little harm in using his wolf form to go to the inquisitor. To watch her, not to become her pet! Not to be her play thing! That small wolf would grow into a killing machine in days to come! It would grow with Solas’ power until it would be larger than the size of her bed. He could possible do greater harm to her than he already had! 

The wolf was still there with her; he was aware of his sleeping form though now it was in the care of his former lover. He had been careless, his mind twisted by the simple mind of the beast. The beast straightforward way of thinking; driven by desire and basic needs had lead him here. The mind of the elf was clear and didn’t hold the tunnel vision that the beast did. 

But it had been nice to see her again, to be held in her arms for a short time and to see her smiling face. After he had taken the blood writing away he hadn’t been graced with the sight of smile, until just a few moments ago. Perhaps the small pup should stay in her care; he wouldn’t have to worry about its well being if it stayed in Skyhold. 

Solas did his best to convince himself that this was for the best. But the days to come that would prove wrong more than right.


End file.
